Suddenly Crossed
by wildcats2016
Summary: The school is ruled by Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team. Gabriella Montez arrives at East High, and is immediately judged under the catagory 'Math Geeks'. These two people, are very different. Most popular guy, and most unnoticeable girl. Who ever thought that their paths would suddenly crossed. This used to be xoLoveForeverxx story but i have took over with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy Bolton walked through the doors of East High, and immediately people who were talking in groups separated for him. He was crowned the King of East High, and you do not mess with him or his friends. If you do, the entire basketball team will be after you.**

**Troy kept his eyes straight, ignoring the looks the girls were giving him. He kept walking and did a hair flip, flipping his floppy side bangs out of his eyes. Girls around him squealed, and looked at him with dreamy eyes. Then he banged right into someone. Troy looked down and saw a petite girl who had curly brown hair. She quickly rushed away before Troy could say anything. Troy shrugged it off and walked over to his locker, only to be greeted by the entire basketball team and his friends.**

**"Yo! Look it's Troy!" Zeke Baylor hollared to the team behind him.**

**"Hey Troy!" Marissa Ann, a cheerleader said.**

**"Hoops!" Chad Danforth greeted his best friend, by patting him on the back.**

**"Hey everyone." Troy said cooly, and the cheerleaders sighed happily.**

**Suddenly, a tall girl with long blonde hair, and green eyes came walking down the hallway. Her hips swayed side to side, and she was wearing a pair of extremely short shorts, and her top showed a lot of cleavage. She walked over to Troy and planted a kiss on his lips.**

**"Hey baby." She cooed while tracing her finger up and down Troy's chest.**

**"Hey Ruby." Troy replied, and slowly pushed her hand away from his chest.**

**"So, are you excited for tonight?" Ruby said seductively, and a smirk formed across her pink lips.**

**Troy gulped. He wasn't exactly ready, he didn't even like Ruby in that way. Heck, he didn't even like Ruby. He was only going out with her because she was the only cheerleader not taken, and besides, the basketball captain and the head cheerleader were suppose to be together.**

**"No." Troy replied reluctantly, trying to hide his nervousness.**

**Why." Ruby replied**

**Ruby i do not like you and so i am break up with you**

**Ruby said to Troy Fine and Goodbye then**

**I am glad you broke up with her said Marissa"**

**Same here said Troy"**

**Before Marissa could say anything, Chad butted in.**

**"Hoops! Look there's the science nerds, we can get our homework from them!" Chad exclaimed, and pulled Troy to the group of frightened science nerds.**

**Zeke was pushing up a guy with black hair and glasses to the wall. Jason Cross, another member of the basketball team was holding an African American girl by the arm, not letting her go.**

**"Let me go!" The girl screamed.**

**"Not until you give us your homework." Jason replied back.**

**"No!" The girl said angrily.**

**"Well, well. Look who we have here, McKessie." Chad said evilly.**

**"Danforth." The girl said through gritted teeth.**

**"That's right, look, I need your science homework, I forgot to do mine." Chad said with a smirk playing on his lips.**

**"Like I'll ever give it to you!" Taylor McKessie spat back angrily.**

**"Are you sure about that?" Chad said picking up her bag from the floor, and digging into it. Papers were thrown out of her bag, and ripped apart. Chad looked through her bag, and took out a mini glass snow globe, with a little cottage in it, covered with snow. There were mini pine trees, and a mini snowman in it. He held it up.**

**"And what's this?" Chad asked.**

**"Stop, p-please don't. I'll give you my science homework, and my math homework. Just don't." Taylor begged.**

**"I won't." Chad said.**

**Taylor sighed of relief.**

**"But Troy will." Chad said smirking, once again.**

**All eyes were turned to Troy, and it was dead silent. Chad walked over to Troy, and handed him the snow globe. Troy stared at it.**

**"Troy! Please don't." Taylor said with tears streaming down her face.**

**"Well Troy?" Chad said patting his back.**

**Troy ran his finger across the snow globe, and along the silver bottom of the snow globe. He looked at it closely, and engraved on the silver bottom in cursive letters were the words ****_Winter Memories._**

**Troy flipped the snow globe over, and there was a message written on the back.**

**Taylor McKessie,**

**Always remember that not every piece of snow is alike.**

**If you look in close enough, every single one is unique, and beautiful.**

**Love Always,**

**Your Grandpa Joe**

**Troy took a few seconds to take in these words. ****_Not every piece of snow is alike. Every single one is unique, and beautiful. _****He felt tears brimming in his eyes, but blinked them away.**

**He loosed his hands on the snow globe, and pulled it away. It felt like everything was in slow motion, the snow globe fell to the ground, making a crackling noise as it hit the hard tiled floors. The glass pieces shattered. Water poured from the snow globe, and formed a puddle. The pieces inside dropped onto the floor, and slid down the hallway. But the silver bottom, it cracked to pieces.**

**Troy couldn't take it anymore, he ran down the hallway and down to the gym, ignoring the looks students were giving him. Then again he bumped into a girl, the same one he bumped into this morning.**

**"Why the hell do I keep bumping into you?! Get away from me!" He screamed at the girl, who fell back frightened.**

**He ran into the gym, and crawled behind the bleachers where no one could see him. He slid down with tears cascading down his face. He buried his face into his hands and whispered,**

**"I wish I could change back."**

**A/N The first 3 chapters are by xo LoveForeverxx but i change a few things in this chapter and the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Troy groaned for the tenth time that day in math class. Mr Thomas was teaching something about x's and y's. He tapped his pencil on the desk and stared at his paper. He groaned in frustration, he just didn't get it! Then, Mrs Grainy, the secretary appeared at the doorway.**

**"Mr Thomas, can I talk to you for a second?" Mrs Grainy asked while showing a milky vanilla file.**

**"Of course Mrs Grainy. Everyone, do #4 on page 254 in the algebra book while I'm gone." Mr Thomas said while he walked out of the classroom.**

**Troy got out another sheet of paper and flipped his algebra textbook open to page 254. He looked down at #4 and stared at it, it had way too many numbers and too much math! Troy groaned again, and slid down in his seat. Then he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and found a paper airplane lying on the floor. He picked it up.**

**Troy,**

**Why the hell are you still trying to do the problem!?**

**Teacher's out of the room, let's start a party man!**

**-Chad**

**Troy scribbled a response back.**

**Chad,**

**I don't know, I feel like it. But I don't get it!**

**Whatever Chad, you can start a party, I'll just kick in when I'm ready.**

**-Troy**

**Troy threw the paper airplane across the room and it hit Chad's nose. He chuckled to himself. He watched Chad unfold the note, then make a spitball and hit a guy who was doing the problem. Troy shook his head and looked around the room.**

**Everyone was out of their seats chattering, and trashing the place. Textbooks were ripped out of the hands of students who were actually trying to do the work. Spitballs and paper airplanes were flying around the room.**

**He looked over and saw Taylor McKessie with her head down on the desk. Her shoulders were shaking a little. He felt so guilty for breaking her snow globe, but if he didn't his reputation would be ruined.**

**Suddenly, the door flung open and Mr Thomas came in with a girl behind him.**

**"Class settle down." Mr Thomas said and everyone got back into their seats. Everyone turned their attention to Mr Thomas.**

**"We have a new student, this is Gabriella Montez. She'll be in your math class." Mr Thomas said as he stepped aside.**

**Troy's eyes widened at the look of this girl. She was wearing a peach blouse with a white skirt. She held her textbooks to her chest. She had long brown, flowy curls. Her skin was perfectly tanned, not too tan, and not so pale either. Every curve on her body was perfect, she looked like a model, but she was short. Then she had these beautiful brown eyes.**

**Troy heard a whistle coming from the back, he rolled his eyes, probably Chad. Troy looked at this girl. He recognized her as the one he kept bumping into. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing about this girl.**

**"Please welcome Miss Montez on her first day at East High. Welcome Miss Montez, feel free to have a seat anywhere where there are available seats." Mr Thomas said.**

**"Thank you." The girl, Gabriella, said. Her voice was perfect, pure and soft. Gabriella walked past Troy, and immediately sat at the back of the room.**

**"Also, Miss Montez. I've read over your records, and I have to say that you'd fit in very nicely in this class. Your grades are phenomenal. It's only your first day, yet you have the highest GPA at East High." Mr Thomas said very impressed.**

**Troy snapped his head back to look at her, and Gabriella could feel everyone staring at her in the room. She blushed and muttered a thank you, and looked down playing with her skirt.**

**Troy couldn't help but think how a nerd, a math geek would be so beautiful?**

**Suddenly the bell rang, snapping Troy out of his thoughts. He watched the new girl grab her books quickly, and rushed out of the room. He felt a tap on his shoulder.**

**"Troy, did you see that girl?" Chad asked.**

**"Yeah Chad, we all saw her. Unless your like blind or something." Troy replied.**

**"She's was hot man! But I can't believe she's a nerd. Lame." Chad said with a whatever tone in his voice.**

**"Yeah." Troy said, not knowing what to say. He didn't really like judging people.**

**"If she wasn't a nerd, I'd bang her anyday." Chad said.**

**"Chad.." Troy groaned.**

**"It's fun, I don't see why you don't do it." Chad said.**

**"Chad! You don't go out with girls for fun! I don't understand why you have a girlfriend, yet check out every single girl in the school! You made out with half the cheerleaders on the team, and use them for fun! It disgusts me!" Troy snapped angrily.**

**"Whoa chillax man. I don't want to waste my time waiting for the right girl, she doesn't even exists. So why waste your time, and have fun?" Chad said and gave Troy a pat on the back.**

**"Yeah, whatever." Troy said and walked to his locker, ignoring Chad.**

**"Whoa there, what violent behavior Troy Bolton!" A voice behind him said.**

**Troy smiled at the voice and spun around. "Sorry Marissa, I'm kinda pissed."**

**"Aw, why?" Marissa asked with a hand on her hip.**

**"Chad said something to piss me off, that's all." Troy replied.**

**"Like?" Marissa asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"He kinda insulted the new girl." Troy said.**

**"New girl?" Marissa asked curiously.**

**"Yeah, we got a new girl in our math class." Troy said while scratching the back of his neck.**

**"What does she look like?" Marissa asked.**

**"Well, she has long curly brown hair, brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin, she looks like a model." Troy said.**

**"Damn, she sounds fine. Why would Chad, of all people insult a girl who's that fine?" Marissa asked confused.**

**"Get this Marissa, she isn't a cheerleader, she's a math geek." Troy said while using air quotes on 'math geek'.**

**"Beautiful and a geek? Wow. Now that's something you don't see everyday." Marissa said while shaking her head.**

**Troy nodded in agreement.**

**"But how is that related to you?" Marissa asked.**

**"I just hate how he automatically puts people into groups. You don't know anything about them. It's kinda getting annoying." Troy said.**

**"Whoa hold on. Troy Bolton defending a geek? This is new." Marissa said.**

**"Quiet Marissa, I'm not defending her.. I just, I don't know." Troy said.**

**"You like her." Marissa replied quickly.**

**"What? No I don't! I've only known her for like three minutes!" Troy said in denial.**

**"But you're attracted to her." Marissa said smirking.**

**"Maybe." Troy replied avoiding eye contact.**

**"Hm! My cousin likes a geek!" Marissa said jokingly.**

**"But Marissa, I can't help but feel that there's something missing about her. I don't know what, but something is definitely not right." Troy said.**

**"And?" Marissa asked confused.**

**"And I'm determined to figure it out."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Troy Bolton walked down the halls of East High, with millions of thoughts storming through his head. For the past three weeks, he observed Gabriella Montez, and even if they never spoke, he learned a lot about her.**

**She scrunches up her nose when she's confused. She bites her bottom lip when she has to lie, and twirls a strand of her curls with her finger when she's nervous. And she loves doing school work, and is a natural at math. Troy could spend days watching her. She just fascinated Troy, and he felt like he wanted to sort her out.**

**Troy was walking past the auditorium, and stopped immediately when he heard someone sing. He silently walked through the doors, and slipped in the back seat.**

**How do you love someone**

**Without getting hurt**

**How do you love someone**

**Without crawling in the dirt**

**So far in my life**

**Clouds have blocked the sun**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**How do you love, how do you love someone**

**Troy squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who it was. The girl had long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, not as blonde as Ruby's hair, but more of like a beach blonde. The girl was wearing a very pink dress, covered in sequins. She was walking around the stage holding a pink microphone with two pink gems in the middle.**

**I was always the chosen child**

**The biggest scandal I became**

**They told me I'd never survive**

**But survival's my middle name**

**Then Troy realized, it was Sharpay Evans. She was named the Ice Queen of East High. She was part of the drama group. Troy watched her as she kept singing, and ended by dropping to her knees, as she started to cry.**

**"I wish this school wasn't as messed up, Grandma. I'm here, with my drama group, taking on the stage production like you. It's keeping my thoughts busy. But I can't help but think that there are better people out there for me than the ones in my clique. There's this guy on the basketball team. His name is Zeke. I really like him, I really do. I can't help but feel that there's something there. But he's a jock, and I'm not a cheerleader." Sharpay said sadly as she stared up at the stage lights.**

**Troy frowned as he slid down in his seat. Sharpay Evans, Ice Queen, liked Zeke Baylor, the jock. Who knew? But Troy couldn't help that he felt sorry for Sharpay, at least he wasn't the only one that felt that this school was messed up. Troy sighed sadly as he watched Sharpay sob her heart out.**

**Troy got up and walked out of the auditorium, and back down the hallways where people were being pushed around. He groaned when he saw that the entire basketball team was holding a girl up against a locker. Chad had her shoulders pinned, and he was screaming into her face. Troy walked over, and almost fainted when he realized who the girl was.**

**Gabriella Montez.**

**"Give me the damn homework Montez, or you'll get hell!" Chad said as he shoved her shoulders roughly.**

**"No, please leave me alone!" Gabriella replied frightened as she tried to break free from Chad's grasp on her.**

**"What? Are you scared?" Chad asked mockingly, and laughed bitterly. He slapped her across the face, and Gabriella squeaked as her body collided with the hard, cold floor.**

**"Hey!" Troy shouted getting the basketball team, and Gabriella's attention.**

**"Hoops! We got the new girl, and boy is she easy to get." Chad said satisfied.**

**"Quit it Chad!" Troy said, getting angry.**

**"What's wrong Troy?" Chad asked confused as he gave Gabriella a kick in the stomach.**

**Troy watched the scene, and he felt his blood boiling. Fury flashed through his vibrant blue eyes, and they turned a dark color. He walked over to Chad, and punched him in the face. Chad stumbled back shocked, and Troy grabbed him by his shirt.**

**"Stop acting so immature Chad! You know, I'm sick of bullying people who don't even give a shit to fight back! Your hurting innocent people, and that isn't right! You know I don't understand why I even became friends with you! I hate seeing people get hurt for no reason at all!" Troy yelled into Chad's face.**

**The entire basketball team looked at Troy in shock, like he just killed five people. This was coming out of Troy's mouth, their captain.**

**Troy threw Chad into the crowd, and made his way over to Gabriella, who was still lying on the floor, looking at Troy. She was shaking, and definitely scared. Troy bent down to her.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked softly, with concern written across his face.**

**Gabriella tried to respond, but couldn't form a sentence. This was Troy Bolton, most popular guy in school, asking if she was okay. Is this a joke?**

**"I.." Gabriella said softly, but couldn't finish the sentence.**

**Troy smiled at her and helped her up. He collected her belongings from the floor, and handed it to her. Gabriella looked at him unsurely, and he nodded. Gabriella took this chance and immediately ran down the hall. Troy sighed and turned around, the entire basketball team was staring at him.**

**"What? It's called helping someone, ever heard about it? Well it's simple, you do something good for another person, for once." Troy spat bitterly and walked down the hall.**

**No one on the basketball team knew what to do. They all watched their captain walk down the hall, away from them.**

**"What the hell is he thinking?!"**

**Chad thought.**

**"Man, maybe Troy's right. I mean I don't even understand why we bully freshman for their money when we don't even need it."**

**Zeke thought.**

**"I feel sorry for Gabriella."**

**Jason thought.**

**Everyone had different thoughts about what just happened, but everyone had the same one thought.**

**"What the hell is happening to Troy?!"**

**A/N This chapter was done by xoLoveForeverxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Troy decided to asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him. So Troy watched for Gabriella to show up at her locker. Gabriella was walking down the hall to her locker and still could not believe Troy Bolton save her from Chad. Gabriella arrived at her locker when she saw Troy standing by her locker. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted and he said to her i was wondering if you would go on a date with me tonight. Gabriella was shock that Troy wanted to go on a date with her. Gabriella thought about it and told Troy she would love to go on a date with him. Troy and Gabriella exchange cell phone numbers and she gave Troy her address too. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up at 7pm and that he will see her tonight. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek before walking away from her.**

**The rest of the day at school Gabriella and Troy could not stop thinking about each other. Gabriella could not wait for the date with Troy. Gabriella went home to tell her mom that she was going on a date with a cute guy name Troy. Maria was happy that her daughter was going on a date that night. Gabriella went up stairs to get her home work done before getting ready for her date with hours later Gabriella had her homework done and was now getting ready for her date with Troy. Gabriella had finish getting ready for her date and now was down stairs waiting for Troy to pick her up.**

**Troy got ready for his date with Gabriella. Troy was wanting to get to know her. Troy got into his car and headed over to Gabriella's house to pick her up. Troy thought if things go well that he was going to at the end of their date asked her to be his girlfriend. So Troy picked Gabriella up and took her to a restraunt for dinner. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating dinner, they then went to the park for awhile. Troy and Gabriella got to know each other while on their date. Troy asked Gabriella why she was quiet and keeps to her self at school. Gabriella told Troy that she keeps to herself because at the last few schools she went to, she got bullied alot. Troy said to Gabriella thanks for telling me that. Troy and Gabriella went back to his car and headed back to her house. When Troy and Gabriella got to her house , Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate goodnight kiss. Troy head back home for the night and could not wait to see Gabriella again. Gabriella got in the house and went up to her room with a smile on her face.**

**The next day Troy picked Gabriella up and took her to school. Troy and Gabriella came into the school together holding hands. Zeke saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands and was wondering what was going on. Troy stop at his locker to grab his books for the first class and then he walk with Gabriella to her locker so she could get her books too. Troy and Gabriella were in the same class together. Troy and Gabriella got done with their first class and went to her locker first and then they went to Troy's locker. After Troy put his books a way from the first class he got done with, he shut his locker. Troy and Gabriella were making out by his locker when his friend Chad and the rest the basketball team came around the corner. They saw Troy and Gabriella really making out by his locker. Chad said to the basketball team that he can not believe Troy is making out with a nerd. Troy told Gabriella that he had to go to basketball practice and asked her if she wanted to come watch him. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she would love to watch him practice.**

**So Gabriella watched her boyfriend Troy practice. After Troy was done practicing basketball he went to the locker room to shower real quick like and got dressed back in his regular clothes. Troy went over to Gabriella and they did some more kissing before going to lunch room. Taylor could not believe that Troy and Gabriella were hang out with each other. Taylor did not know why Gabriella was with Troy. Taylor just hope Troy was not using her friend Gabriella and that he does not break her heart. Troy told Gabriella that Sharpay like Zeke alot. Gabriella said to Troy that does Zeke know that Sharpay has feelings for him. Troy told Gabriella that Zeke does not know that Sharpay has feelings for him. Gabriella asked Troy if he want to come over to her house after school. Troy told Gabriella that he wouldl love to come over to her house.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went to her house and did their homework. After they finish their home work , they did some making out. Troy and Gabiella went down stairs and ate dinner together. Gabriella asked Troy to spend the night with her and Troy told her that he would stay the night with her. So Troy and Gabriella went to his house so he could get some clothes and his stuff that he needed the next day. Troy and Gabriella went back to her house and up to her room with his stuff. Troy and Gabriella started making out again. Troy said to Gabriella that he wanted to make love to her. Gabriella told Troy that she was on the pill and asked Troy to make love to her. Troy got up and locked her bedroom door and also the balcony doors too. Troy went back to Gabriella and continued kissing her on the lips. Gabriella took Troy's shirt off of him and he took her tank top off. Before long Troy and Gabriella were under the blankets naked and making love.**

**Troy was thrusting in and out of Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella moan and said each others names. Gabriella said Oh Oh Troy I am coming and he said he was coming too. Troy and Gabriella both came at the same time and then they clasps on each other. Troy said to Gabriella i love you and i am glad that i lost my virginity to you and to no one else. Gabriella said to Troy I love you too and i am glad i lost my virginity to you too and to no one else. Troy and Gabriella made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It has been two months since Troy and Gabriella became a couple and started having sex. Troy and Gabriella were still going strong. Troy and Gabriella did not care what the kids at school thought about them being together. Troy and Gabriella decided to talk to Zeke alone and tell him that Sharpay has feelings for him. So the next day Troy told Zeke that he and Gabriella wanted to talk to him alone. So Zeke meant Troy and Gabriella up on the roof top garden. Zeke asked Troy and Gabriella about what they wanted to talk to him about. Troy and Gabriella told Zeke that Sharpay has feelings for him. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella not to tell any one about what he was going to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told Zeke they would not tell anyone what he is about to tell them. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that he also has feelings for Sharpay but did not know how to talk to her. Troy and Gabriella told Zeke to find Sharpay alone and then try to talk to her. Zake thanked Troy and Gabriella for the advice they gave him. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that he is happy they are together before he left them alone.**

**Troy and Gabriella were making out on the roof top garden. Gabriella slip her hand down Troy pants and into his boxers. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing and she told Troy to make love to her right now. So Troy and Gabriella made love on the roof top Garden and then got dressed real fast. Troy and Gabriella fixed themselves up to be sure know one would be able to tell they just had sex. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their home work. After they got done doing their homework, they did some making out. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted him to stay over night at her house and she told him she would love for him to stay over night at her house. So they ate dinner with his parents and then went up stairs so he could get some clothes and the stuff he needed for the next day.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to her house and then went upstairs to her room. Troy set his bag with his clothes and stuff down by the foot of the bed. Gabriella told Troy that her mom was going to be gone for 4 days and so she had the house to herslf. Troy and Gabriella got ready to go out on their date that night. They went to a movie and then went to get some ice cream before going back to her house. Troy and Gabriella got back to her house and after they were inside , they went back up to her room. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to be pregnant with his baby when they graduate from high school. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to be pregnant with his baby when they graduate from high school. Troy said to Gabriella that we are seniors and will be graduating soon and so I want us to have a baby together.**

**Troy said to Gabriella that he has something to ask her. So Troy got on one knee in front of Gabriella and pulled out the engagement ring he had bought for her. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella was in shock at first but she said to Troy Yes i will marry you and becaome your wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and kissed her passionately on the lips. Troy carried Gabriella over to the bed and they started taking each others clothes off. They were under the blankets making love. After they got done making love the first time, Gabriella said to Troy lets make a baby together. Troy had a huge grin on his face after Gabriella said that to him. So Troy and Gabriella made love three more times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella got to school on time. Troy and Gabriella went to her locker first so she could get her books for the first class they had together and then they went to his locker so he could get his books too. Troy and Gabriella did some making by his locker before going to class. When Troy and Gabriella got in the classroom they sat down in their seats which were close to each other. After their first class was over Troy and Gabriella went to put their books in their locker before going to the gym together. Once Troy and Gabriella got to the gym, they shared a quick passionate kiss on the lips. Troy went to put his practice uniform on and Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her fiance practice.**

**Gabriella was sitting watching her fiance Troy practice and she decide she was going to sneak in the boys locker room after the guys have left. Gabriella was waiting for Troy to come out of the locker room. Gabriella saw Chad and the rest of the basketball team leave and so she snuck into the boys locker room. Gabriella saw her fiance Troy sitting on the bench still in his practice uniform and so she went over to him. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing in the boys locker room and she got into his lap. Gabriella started kissing Troy passionately on the lips and he respond back to the kiss. Troy and Gabriella undressed each other and went into the shower. Gabriella told Troy to make love to her right now. So Troy and Gabriella made love in the boys locker room shower. After Troy and Gabriella finish making love, they got out of the shower. They dried themselves off and got dressed back into their clothes. Troy and Gabriella head to the lunch room to get some thing to eat.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their next class they had together. Chad still could not believe Troy and Gabriella were together now. Chad was watching his friend Troy and Gabriella together in the class room. Troy and Gabriella notice that his friend Chad was staring at them. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy if his friend Chad has a staring problem. Troy told Gabriella that his friend Chad usually doesn't stare. Troy said to Gabriella that Chad might still be trying to figure out why we are together. Gabriella said to her fiance Troy that Chad staring at them is being rude in a way. Troy agreed with Gabriella on what she said to him.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went to her house to do their homework. A hour later they had finish their homework and were now making out in her room. After Troy and Gabriella got done making out,they went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink before watching a movie together. Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie. Troy and Gabriella went back up to her room and locked her door. Troy and Gabriella ate pizza for dinner that night. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to her room and locked the doors just in case. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and were in her bed making love. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up the next morning and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school. Troy asked Gabriella how she would feel if they were to elope. Gabriella told Troy she would be find if they were to elope. Troy said to Gabriella how about we leave tonight and go get married at a wedding chapel in Las Vegas Nevada. Gabriella said to Troy lets go get married tonight at the wedding chapel in Las Vegas Nevada. So Troy and Gabriella agree to elope and get married that night in Las Vegas Nevada.**

**Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bag and left the house. They got into Troys car and left for school. Gabriella could not wait to be Troy's wife. Troy was thinking to himself that he could not wait to be Gabriella 's husband. So the rest of the day at school Troy and Gabriella could not stop thinking about them getting married that night. The friends were wondering what was up with Troy and Gabriella and why they had zone out. The friends still did not know that Troy and Gabriella were engaged. The friends did not see the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. The friends decided they would wait before asking Troy and Gabriella what was up with them.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went to her house and did their homework. A hour later they had finished their homework and did some making out before they packed a over night bag to take with them. That night they ate some dinner and then watched a movie till time to leave for the airport. After Troy and Gabriella finished the movie , they grabbed their over night bag with their stuff and left the house. Gabriella made sure she had the house key and also to be sure the door was locked. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and headed to the airport. They got to the airport on time and went to get their tickets to Las Vegas Nevada. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were on their plane to Las Vegas Nevada. Troy watched his fiance Gabriella sleep while on the plane. A hour later they arrived in Las Vegas Nevada and went inside the airport to get their overnight bag. After they got their overnight bag they went to the rental car that was waiting for them. Troy drove them to the wedding chapel ,so they could get married right a way.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to the wedding chapel and went inside to get married. Troy and Gabriella told the priest they were there to get married. The priest asked Troy and Gabriella if they had their marriage license. Troy showed the priest the marriage license. After the priest had looked at the marriage license , He started the ceramony and Troy and Gabriella were standing in front of the priest. The priest pronounce Troy and Gabriella husband and wife. The preist said you may now kiss the bride. Troy kissed his wife Gabriella on the lips passionately. The priest sign the marriage certificate and his wife signed the witness area on the marriage certificate. The priest put the marriage certificate in a envolope and gave it to Troy. Troy and Gabriella left the wedding chapel and went back their hotel room to constamated it.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton made love four times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella was sure she was done throwing up ,she flush the toilet. Gabriella brushed her teeth before she crawled back into bed with her husband Troy. Not long after Gabriella had layed back down next to Troy, she had to get up a again to go throw up some more in the toilet. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella had went back to the bathroom, Troy noticed that his wife Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy got up and went to the bathroom to fine his wife Gabriella with her head over the toilet throwing up. Troy pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. After Gabriella was done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth again. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was fine now. Troy and Gabriella went back to bed for a little while before they took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and checked out of hotel.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to get something to eat before going to the airport. After they had gotten something to eat, they headed to the airport. A hour later Troy and Gabriella were on a plane for home and Gabriella slept most of the way but woke up when they arrived at the airport . Troy and Gabriella went to get their overnight bag and went to Troys car. Troy and Gabriella Bolton went back to her house to get settled in her room. After Troy and Gabriella drop their over night bag ,they went over to his house so he could get the rest of his clothes and stuff because he was going to be living with his wife and mother in law. Gabriella loved watching her husband Troy pack his stuff. Troy and Gabriella were getting use to their wedding rings that they were wearing on thier left hand ring fingers. Troy and Gabriella went back her house with his clothes and stuff. They took his stuff up to her room. Troy and Gabriella decided they would go looking for houses and apartments the next day.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie together , while cuddling with each other on the couch. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionates kisses on the lips while watching the movie. They finished watching the movie and decided to go up stairs to their room. When Troy and Gabriella got into the bedroom, they started making out on the bed. Troy got up for a minute and went to lock the bedroom door so they would not get interupted. Troy and Gabriella made love three times that night before going to sleep in each other arms. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice befoe taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and unlock the bedroom door to go down stairs to get something to eat before they left for school.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton got into his car and headed off to school. When they got to school, they decided they would not tell anyone that they are married unless some one saw their wedding rings on their left hand ring fingers. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out in front of Troy's locker before going to their first class they had. They went to their first class they had which was with Miss Darbus. Miss Darbus was doing role call and said Montez which Gabriella did not respond too. Troy looked over at his wife Gabriella and knew why she did not respond to Montez. Troy got out of his seat and went over to Gabriella to asked her if she wanted to at least tell Miss Darbus about them being married. Gabriella told her husband Troy that they should tell Miss Darbus about them being married. So Troy and Gabriella went up to Miss Darbus to talk to her.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked Miss Darbus if they could talk to her in private. So Troy and Gabriella with Miss Darbus went outside of the classroom so they could tell her about them being married. Miss Darbus asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to tell her. Troy and Gabriella told Miss Darbus that they are married now. Gabriella said to Miss Darbus that is why she did not respond to Montez. Miss Darbus was in shock at first after Troy and Gabriella had told her that they were married. Miss Darbus asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted the class to know that they are married. Troy and Gabriella talked about it for a minute and decided that they wanted the class to know. So Troy and Gabriella with Miss Darbus went back into the class room. Miss Darbus told the class that Troy and Gabriella had some thing they want to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told the class that they are married now. Troy and Gabriella went back to their seats after telling the class they are married.**

**Mean while Chad was in shock to learn that his friend Troy had married Gabriella. Sharpay was happy for Troy and Gabriella being married. After the first class was over ,Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to put the books a way. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she wanted to come to the gym to watch him practice. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she would love to watch him practice. So they went to the gym and Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips before going to the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her husband Troy practice. Chad said to Troy that he could not believe that he was married now. Troy told Chad that he is happy being married and that he loves Gabriella with his whole heart and soul. Chad was some what not happy about his friend Troy being with Gabriella but he realized that he was going to have to except that they are together.**

**Troy had finish practice and was in the locker room getting ready to shower quick like before putting his regular clothes back on. Chad and the guys had left the locker room and went to their next class they had. Gabriella came up with a idea and made sure that Troy's dad was not around before she went into the boys locker room. Gabriella walked into the boys locker room and saw Troy sitting on the bench still in his practice uniform. Gabriella walk up to Troy and was stradding him. Troy looked up and Gabriella and then started kissing her on the lips passionately. Gabriella took Troy's practice uniform shirt off of him. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and went to the shower. While they were in the shower they made love twice before getting out. Troy and Gabriella dried themselves off and got dressed back in their clothes before leaving the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionates kisses before going to the lunch room to eat some lunch.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back to her house to do their homework. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had finished doing their homework and decided to get a snack and drink. Troy and Gabriella went looking at apartments and houses too. They looked at a house that was across from his parents house and they fell in love with it. So Troy and Gabriella bought the house and filled the paper work in. Troy and Gabriella got the keys to their house and then went back to her house to get their stuff. They moved into their new place that evening and also went to the mall to go buy some furniture and some stuff for the house. Then they went to the grocery store to get food to put in their refrigerator. Troy and Gabriella got the furniture they bought put in place how they wanted it. That night Troy and Gabriella were all settled in their house. They order pizza to have for dinner and watch a movie before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella made love all over their house before ending up in the bedroom in their bed. They made love one more time before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella left the house for school that morning. They got to school on time. Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and he locked his car up before taking Gabriella's hand. Troy and Gabriella walked into the school and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back to their house to do their homework before they did some making out. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a shower together. They went down stairs to their living room to watch a movie together till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling in each others arms while watchiong the movie. Troy and Gabriella decided to eat pizza for dinner. So Troy ordered a pizza to be delivered to their house. So once the pizza was delivered , they sat down to eat their dinner together. Troy and Gabriella kept looking at each other while they were eating their pizza. After they got done eating , they put what pizza they had left over in the refridgerator to eat for lunch the next day.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and watch another movie before going to bed. Half way threw the movie Gabriella was sucking on her husband Troy's member and Troy was moaning the whole time she was giving him a blow job. So after Gabriella got done giving her husband Troy a blow job, he went to take the movie out before shutting the tv off. Troy got back under the blankets with his wife Gabriella and they made love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her husband Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up , she flushed the toilet before getting up to brush her teeth. Gabriella decided to make a quick trip to the store and buy a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant.**

**So Gabriella went to the store to buy two pregnancy test while her husband was still sleeping. Gabriella got to the store and bought the two pregnancy test and then went back home to take them. Gabriella tip toed back up stairs and threw the master bedroom to go to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. Once Gabriella was in the bathroom , she took the four pregnancy test and had to wait five minutes before she could look at the results of the pregnancy tests. So Gabriella was getting ready to take a shower after she check the results of the pregnancy tests. Gabriella heard the alarm go off on her cell phone and went to look at the four pregnancy tests. Gabriella saw that the four pregnancy tests she had took, all saying positive. Gabriella was happy that she was pregnant with Troy's child. Gabriella decided she would tell her husband Troy that she is pregnant after he gets up.**

**So Gabriella got into the shower and washed her hair first. While Gabriella was in the shower, her husband Troy woke up and notice she was not in bed with him. Troy then heard the shower going and decided to join his wife Gabriella in the shower. So Troy got up and went into the bathroom to shower with Gabriella. Troy got into the shower with Gabriella and started kissing her neck. Gabriella said morning to her husband Troy and he said it back to her. So they shower together and then got out. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she has some thing to tell him and he asked her what it was she had to tell him. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she is pregnant. Troy was at first was in shock,but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy took his wife Gabriella in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if he want to come with her to the doctor's appointment that was going to at 1:30 pm in the after noon and he told her that he would love to go with her to the doctor's appointment.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to fine out how far a long she was. So the doctor got the sonagram machine and did a ultra sound to see how far Gabriella was in her pregnancy. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella Bolton that she was two months pregnant and that the baby was doing really good. The doctor wen to get the ultra sound pictures to give to them. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she would need to take while she is pregnant. So Troy and Gabriella made the next doctor's appointment for the next month before they went back home. Troy and Gabriella decided to go see his parents before they went home.**

**Troy and Gabriella park the car in their drive way and got out of it. Troy locked the car up before they walked across the street to his parents house. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his parents house and knocked on the door. Troy's mom answered the door and let them into the house. Troy asked his mom where dad was at and she told him that he was in the living room watching tv. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room with his mom. Jack saw his son Troy and daughter in law come into the living room together with his wife Lucille. Troy and Gabriella told his parents they had some thing to tell them. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they are having a baby together. Lucille and Jack were happy for them and congradulated them too. Lucille asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told her mother in law that she was two and half months pregnant.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew they still needed to tell her mom and their friends about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella decided they would tell their friends the next day when they saw them. Troy and Gabriella were going to call her mom and tell her on the phone that night. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents and visit for a while before going home. Troy and Gabriella left his parents house and went back across the street to their house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella had already took their clothes off and were in their bed naked under the blankets. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 9**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella were still happily married and have 3 kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella had started a home business from their house which was going really well. Troy and Gabriella saw their best friends Chad and Taylor alot when they were not busy.**

**Chad and Taylor were now married with 2 kids and one on the way. Chad was working as a basketball coach. Taylor was a science teacher besides a stay at home mom. They lived next door to Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Their kids were friends with Troy and Gabriella Bolton's kids.**

**They still see the rest of their friends when they are not to busy. But things were going really well with every one. Sharpay and Zeke were married with kids and Ryan and Kelsi were married with kids too. Jason and Marha were dating still.**

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
